


Lyin' Eyes

by StrangeFiction



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Janet ain't taking no shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeFiction/pseuds/StrangeFiction
Summary: Janet has an notion her husband has been having an affair. She hires Jonathan Byer's to look into it. And What he finds is upsetting news.
Relationships: Tom Holloway/ Janet Holloway, Tom Holloway/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Lyin' Eyes

Another late night, Janet was sipping coffee, sitting in the living room with the lights off. Trying to catch him sneaking back home. She had no plans of sleeping, and she certainly wasn’t going to let him sleep. That Byers boy she had hired, well he gave her all the evidence she needed. At the expense of breaking both their hearts. But at least they knew the truth now.

There was a yellow large envelope that held the damning evidence. Of her husband Tom Holloway and Ms. Nancy Wheeler. This was disturbing news to her, considering how long she had been a friend of Heather’s. She had been here, night and night again. How long had this been going on behind her back?

She didn’t want to really look at the photographs. But Jonathan had said he got..more than enough. And he certainly did. He must of watched them for a week. She can tell by the clothes Tom happens to be in. It’s amazing to her that in one photo..it looks like he’s even smirking at the camera. Was he proud of himself?

There’s a jingling of keys at the front door, and after a few seconds it opens, and Tom’s silhouette can be seen from the moonlight shining down from behind him. But he closes the door and he’s gone into the shadows once more. But before he could turn to head down the hall toward their bedroom. Janet turns on the living room light and Tom freezes like a deer in headlights for a second. Before he turns to look at his wife.

There is a silence between them for a long few seconds. Her arms crossed, leaning back in his chair. From here she can see lipstick on his neck and collar.

“You aren't as slick as you used to be Tom cat baby..”

Tom feels his mouth go a little dry at that, but he walks into the living room casually. Hands in pockets, giving her his best..’I have no idea what your on about’ face.

“I don-”

“Don’t lie, not anymore sweetie..You can’t.”

The way his face falls, he just stands in silence both staring into one another’s eyes. She searches for the truth, and finds it. He searches for mercy, and finds none.  
“Why don’t you open the envelope.”  
Janet looks away from him to reach for her coffee mug, and takes a slow sip. Before training her eyes back at him, looking at him expectantly. Tom doesn’t really want too..He has an idea what’s inside.

“Open the envelope Tom.”

Tom growls a bit, frustrated, but he snatches the large yellow envelope and opens it up. Before he peeks inside and sees, what he feared he might.

It looked to be about fifty pictures, very well done. Of him and Nancy Wheeler. There’s a sick part of his mind which really wants to keep a few of these. But he knows this damning evidence is what breaks the horses back.

“Dump them out..Let’s discuss them shall we?” Janet leans forward, putting her elbows on her knees and looking..almost excited? But at the same time, he feels like he’s being held at gunpoint. Hesitantly, Tom moves to empty the folder of the photographs. They spill into a pornographic array across the coffee table. And Janet just tilts her head as she watches the pictures fall.

“Oh yeah.. That's one of my top five right here.” She reaches over and grabs a photograph, of Tom eating out Nancy on their bed. The blinds were open just enough and the zoom really worked great on the camera. Tom shift uncomfortably, as she looks at the photograph with a terrifying amusement. “I remember when you used to eat me out with such vigor. Lucky girl.”

“Janet come on-”

“You have cum on plenty of things, look at this one! He got you mid shot!” Janet reaches for another photograph, but Tom slaps her hand away from the pile.

“Enough! Alright enough!”  
Tom raises his voice but Janet just leans back and looks gives him a dead stare.

“Enough is enough...You will stop seeing her.”

Though that is where he had believed this situation to end here, he still has a difficult time wanting to commit to it. An hour ago he had a beautiful woman on his neck and under his arm. Moaning his name. He’s gonna miss that.  
“Say it.” Janet snapped him back to reality, back to the choice he had to make.

“I-I will stop seeing her.”

Janet has never been so angry with her husband, looking at the lipstick on his collar makes her miserable, and heartbroken. He was HER husband. And he didn’t even want to be with her? What was the last twenty years of marriage for?

“You’re supposed to be my husband. I do everything for you, I take the worst shit from you..I deserve better.”

A tear runs down her cheek but she’s calm to wipe it away, sniffling a bit.

“You do..You..You deserve much better..I’m..I’m sorry.”

“Stop..Lying..Tom, just-”

“But I am sorry! I mean, listen this wasn’t some plot of mine to ruin our marriage! I didn’t plan for this to happen!”

“At some point..Tom, it may of started as accidental..But these pictures tell a different story. These photos tell me you had to have her any chance you could get! I mean..I see you in various states of undress and I can name the days that this could of occurred..because I’m the one who presses your suits.”

Tom’s stomach churns and he lets out a sigh.

“I will stop seeing her.”

Tom says solemnly. Janet collects the photographs from the table and the few that spilled onto the floor. Before offering them to him.

“Anything you want to keep before I burn them all?”

Tom does not reach out to grab anything from her, he keeps his hands in his pockets. And tries to focus on keeping even breaths, and not get wound up. Janet scoffs before she heads to the fireplace. It wasn’t lit, but she had already prepared for this moment. Having presoaked the logs in lighter fluid. She tosses the photographs onto the logs. Before grabbing the bottle of lighter fluid and spraying them down more.  
Taking one of his expensive half smoked cigars out form the cigar box on the mantle, she finds a lighter as well. Putting the cigar in her mouth, she lights the end and puffs a few times. Then tosses the lit lighter into the fireplaces. Which roars to life, the photographs burn fast and bright. Tom looked away but Janet just stands, smoking his cigar and watching it all burn.

“Go wash that bullshit off your neck, I don’t want to look at your face..”

Janet’s voice is cold, and she keeps her back to Tom, watching the photographs curl and burn. Tom is hesitant, but he quietly leaves to go and take a shower.

Janet has tears streaming down her face, when she hears the bedroom door close she lets out a shaky breath. Her legs feel like they might crumble. She’s never spoken to him like that, never told him how it was going to be. She gives a few more puffs of the cigar, before she tosses the whole thing into the fire. Blowing out smoke and exhaling her dismay at the same time. Her mind going back to her husband, knowing at some point they will end up in the same bed together.

“...Stupid prick..”


End file.
